December Days
by Ekael
Summary: El pensamiento de que algo está sucediendo cruza por su mente a partir de unas palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**December Days.**

La voz grabe, seria y apresurada había mencionado con rapidez "Llegare tarde, unos cabos me pidieron ayudarles con algo, no me esperes para la cena..." mis cejas se fruncieron ligeramente.

Es lo que había dicho al salir por la mañana. Pero había algo dentro de todo que no me hacía quedarme tranquila, algo detrás, entrelace mis manos. ¿Que los cabos le pidieron algo? supongo que desde ahí venia mi sospecha, ¿desde cuándo se ocupa de los cabos? odia lidiar con gente nueva. Estire una mano para tomar el té, pero me detuve a medio camino.

Parpadee un segundo y mire la puerta, blanca, fija, del mismo modo en que quedo cuando salió por ella antes de las siete de la mañana. En este momento, son las nueve y yo sigo aquí, sintiéndome incomoda por algo que aún no logro dilucidar... es algo instintivo, siento algo en la garganta, y algo incómodo en el pecho, sumando que no dejo de estar intranquila.

Quizá todo es producto de la última semana, cerré los ojos con calma. Alrededor de dos semanas atrás llego de muy mal humor, no ceno, no se bañó, no hizo nada más que quitarse la ropa y meterse a la cama, no quería nada más que dormir, ni un beso, ni una caricia, nada. Al día siguiente no quería hablar sobre lo que sea que le haya sucedido, solo gruñía o bufaba, no sé si tuvo problemas con un superior, tuvo un error, olvido o perdió algo, no lo sé, pero instintivamente siento que aquello anterior se relaciona con esto.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, aun víctima de mis pensamientos, lo mire sin prestarle intención, seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos. Cuando trate de salir de ellos, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y alargue mi mano para tomar el teléfono, quizás sería ella.

-¿Fujino? -la voz fuerte se oía claramente molesta.

-¿Que sucede Suzushiro-han?

-llevo esperando cerca de media maldita hora, ¿cuándo rayos vas a dignarte a llegar?

-en veinte minutos estoy ahí.

Corte la llamada, no quería seguir escuchando. "Llegare tarde", la nota que avisa, "no me esperes", estará muy ocupada, "ayudarles con algo", ¿con que? con que debe ayudar que es tan importante... suena incongruente cuando lo analizo, porque no especificar lo que hará, ¿descuido quizás? ¿Desinterés? ¿Demasiado complicado para explicarlo? ¿Cree acaso que no lo entenderé entonces? apreté un puño.

* * *

-¿no te parece que estas exagerando la situaicon? -mire a Suzushiro-han como si me hubiera insultado a mí y a toda mi familia -quizás esta todo en tu mente.

Respire profundo y exhale lentamente. Llegue hace diez minutos y me explaye al contarle absolutamente todo lo que estaba pensando a Suzushiro-han, y ahora me veía como una neurótica, seguramente. Me detuve la frente con la palma de mi mano; quizás ella tuviera razón y es un sinsentido lo que estoy haciendo, racionalizando cada parte, y cada segundo de lo ocurrido en la mañana, pero algo me revolvía el estómago.

-bueno, está bien... quizá tengas razón, digo, no es que seas celosa en extremo, y esto es poco común... -ahora me daba por mi lado mientras jugaba con el popote en su vaso -bueno, supongamos que tienes razón, hay algo extraño, ¿qué crees que sea? ¿Un lio con alguna de sus subordinadas?

Trague fuerte el té que tenía en la boca, no lo había pensado aun, solo estaba concentrada en que había algo extraño, pero curiosamente, no había contemplado la idea de que me estuviera engañando. Tense la boca, si fuera eso...

-vamos di algo, no te quedes callada, dime, ¿realmente crees que te esté engañando? -cerré los ojos con pesar.

-no...

-entonces tranquila, tal vez solo estas nerviosa, o estresada, o lo que sea que sea -la rubia se recostó en su respaldo, harta de su bebida.

-Suzushiro... ¿crees que no me engaña?

-por supuesto que no, te adora -dijo agotada desde su lugar.

Pero si no me estaba engañando, ¿qué rayos seria?... no hay lugar para pensar en más, es quizás el único camino, para que la sospecha sobre su actitud sea correcta, y no puedo estar equivocada, hay algo, ¿se reunirá con su amante después de que termine su turno y por eso llegara tarde?

-oye Fujino, ¿y si no es nada malo? ¿Si es todo lo contrario?

-¿c-cómo? -¿algo bueno, querrá decir? ¿Pero que podía ser bueno que me dejaba con esta sensación?

-si bueno, vamos, no me mires como loca, que tal si es algo como una sorpresa, un regalo, alguna cosa de esas.

-no... No lo creo.

No, hoy no era ninguna fecha en especial, solo era tres de diciembre, martes tres de diciembre, mi cumpleaños aún estaba lejos, y ella no tiene el habito, o el detalle de hacer ese tipo de cosas, simplemente me complace en todo, pero no tiene ese tipo de detalles.

-bueno, bueno, piensa más... ¿o es que se pelearon? creí que ya lo habían dejado -y era correcto, hacía más de cuatro meses que habíamos arreglado la última pelea, y desde entonces, dejamos de pelear, todo se arregló milagrosamente, me sentía radiante, hasta hace unas semanas, hasta hoy...

-no hemos peleado.

-humm... - Suzushiro-han estaba impaciente, ella quería terminar con el tema, pues para ella sentía que no había más que ver, pero para mí...

Me levante de la silla, saque un billete, y lo puse en la mesa; tenía que irme, ya no tenía caso seguir hablando cuando no podía entenderme, cuando no podía ver que algo dentro de mi estaba angustiado, cuando sentía que la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro, sentía que no quería esperar hasta la noche para verificar que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba en su sitio, que realmente no había nada, que todo estaba... bien.

-¿ya te vas?

-sí, nos vemos después.

-me cuentas si sucedió algo.

* * *

-Teniente.

-¿Si, cabo?

-aquí está el informe que me había pedido usted.

-gracias cabo, puede retirarse.

-si Teniente.

Teniente Kuga Natsuki de la 12ª Brigada del cuartel general en Nerima, Tokio. Tome el reporte en mis manos, lo ojee unas páginas, después lo deje en el escritorio, en este momento no me sentía con ganas de leer un estúpido informe de rutina, pues hoy era el día.

El día en que se decide el futuro, toda mi estabilidad está pendiendo de un hilo incierto. Exhale con cansancio, apoye mi frente en mis manos, porque me pasa esto a mí. Sentía como mi estómago se contraía contra mi espalda; me siento frustrada, ansiosa, y sobre todo, tengo miedo.

-Teniente Kuga -un cabo se puso al lado de mi escritorio -la Capitán ordena verla -al escuchar la orden, solo se me revolvió el estómago. Hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol, debía mantenerme serena, tranquila, como si todo estuviera bien, como si mi mundo no estuviera a pasos de hacerse pedazos.

-gracias cabo -me levante de forma lenta, y camine a la oficina, cada paso era una tortura, no quería ir, desafortunadamente, después de largos y tortuosos minutos, me pare frente a la puerta y di, aun insegura, un sencillo toque. "Pase" oír decir desde ahí dentro. Exhale el aire retenido en mis pulmones, abrí y cerré la puerta tras de mí; mire los ojos verdes, me cuadre, di un saludo.

-Diga usted mi Capitán -espere respuesta.

-puede sentarse Teniente -relaje un poco los músculos y luego me senté en la silla frente a mí. Poco a poco iba reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, no quería estar aquí, se me hacía difícil contenerme frente a la persona que quizás, solo quizás... -vamos relájate Kuga, vamos a charlar -decía en tono jocoso.

-¿qué sucede, que quieres? no me siento de humor hoy -exhale nuevamente el aire.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Volvieron a pelear? -chismosa como siempre, no hay día en el que no goce metiéndose en mi vida.

-no, nada de eso.

-¿el periodo quizás?

-no, no te interesa simplemente -dije, fastidiada.

-¡ahhh! ¡Pero yo me preocupo por todos mis subordinados! -el único objetivo de su interés es su enferma obsesión por saberlo todo, por estar al tanto de todo, para poder controlarlo. No le conteste, ya he hablado suficiente por este día. Comencé a levantarme -¡hey! vamos Kuga, toma la vida con más calma, pareces muy estresada, por eso te llame, te ves muy mal, como la última vez, ¿te acuerdas? qué tal si tú y yo, vamos a divertirnos por "ahí".

-Capitán Sugiura, si no se le ofrece más por el momento, retomare mis labores, tenga usted un buen día.

Me levante de la silla, camine firmemente a la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, me gire para hacer un saludo, terminándolo al cerrar la puerta; espero así, haberle dejado clara mi respuesta. No quería volver a salir con ella, la última vez había sido un error, uno especialmente grande y por sobre todo estúpido.

Detuve mi caminar, pensando en esto último, por unos momentos casi había podido olvidar, pero no ahora, porque regresa cuando nada más me entretiene. Mire el blanco de los azulejos en el suelo, deslice mis ojos por las finas líneas que bordeaban los cuadros, y finalmente voltee a ver por la ventana del pasillo. Afuera se notaban las nubes blancas, arreadas por el fuerte viento, como si nada, como cualquier día, haciendo visible que el mundo seguía ahí, moviéndose. Por favor, por favor, que mi estupidez no tenga mayores consecuencias.

-Teniente -a mi lado, un par de zapatos se detuvieron.

-Sargento -se hizo el silencio. No quería hablar, menos ahora con ella.

-dice Mai que cuando la vas a ir a ver.

-en este momento no puedo Mikoto, estoy ocupada -lleve mi mirada a otro punto del pasillo.

-no te veías ocupada -fruncí el ceño.

-¡lo estoy! no me quites tiempo.

Abandone el lugar con pasos firmes y fuertes, aunque por dentro solo quería huir, si me quedaba con Mikoto, en algún momento mi estúpida lengua soltaría algo, y es demasiado pronto para joder mi vida. Si no había ido a ver a Mai, es precisamente porque sé, y sé muy bien, que se dará cuenta de algo, no sé cómo o de qué manera, pero esa mujer puede adivinarlo todo, y si se da cuenta de que tan grande he metido la pata esta vez... solo me hará darme cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, y no quiero verlo, no quiero saberlo, tengo suficiente al ser consciente, tengo suficiente con esta angustia, con esta desesperación.

Llegue a mi escritorio y me senté. Mire mi reloj, las 12:31 era la hora. Se me seco la boca, y sentí que deje de respirar ¿debía ir? el corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte. No quería saber, realmente no quería saber el resultado, no quería ver el resultado que no deseaba ver, pasar por esto dos veces es un infierno...

-Teniente, ¿se encuentra usted bien? -voltee a mi izquierda, un subordinado se encontraba mirándome confuso.

-si, por supuesto -me aclare la garganta -iré a tomar mi hora de descanso fuera, si alguien pregunta -si voy a entrar en crisis mejor que sea fuera y no aquí.

-si Teniente -se cuadro y nos despedimos con un saludo; tome el abrigo y las cosas necesarias para salir.

Respira, respira, estas bien. Me daba ánimos internamente mientras salía del cuartel, no estaba bien salir, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Trague saliva, ahora que estaba fuera y de camino al hospital mis nervios se volvían más fuertes, sentía un hueco en el estómago ¿era porque no había comido? ¿Porque estaba nerviosa? Animo, animo Natsuki, todo estará bien, quizá la última vez fue solo un error. Sí, eso debe ser, ha sido un error.

¿De verdad crees que fue un error? sabes que no, sabes que no. Me detuve de caminar, es verdad, en ese tipo de cosas nunca hay errores de ese tipo, estoy jodida, estoy realmente jodida. Me recosté en una pared cercana, si es verdad, entonces ya no tiene caso ir al hospital a ver los estúpidos resultados de esa maldita prueba. Apreté los puños con fuerza, la hiciste grande, la hiciste muy grande esta vez Natsuki.

Momento, pero dijeron que... que no estaban seguros, quizás, quizás estoy equivocada. Entonces, tampoco tiene caso que vaya a ver los resultados, podría estar bien, sin nada de nada. Pero me quedaría la duda. Exhale fuerte, es verdad, estaría la duda, y... no debo hacer esto por mí, sino por ella, no importa que me mate, pero Shizuru tendría que saber... ¿tendría? claro que debería saberlo, claro que, en caso de que no suceda nada, no tiene por qué saber algo, solo me causaría problemas...

No quiero ir... me lleve las manos a la cabeza, ya Natsuki, ya basta, ponte en marcha, empieza a caminar, hay que ver esos estúpidos resultados, son solo unos estúpidos resultados que no dicen nada malo, solo hay que recogerlos, todo estará bien, no pasara nada. Comencé a caminar otra vez, algunas veces caminaba rápido, y otras lento, tenía que hacerlo aun que no quería. Fruncí el ceño, debo tener más decisión, más coraje, no me puedo doblar por algo como esto, si lo estoy, pues ya, no pasa nada.

Llegue con decisión, pero al cruzar las puertas eléctricas del hospital y oler el desinfectante, sentí como algo bajo por mi garganta hasta mi estómago haciendo una explosión; di el primer paso, y me temblaban los pies. Me lamí los labios y me acerque al mostrador, tarde varios segundos para informarle a la enfermera en turno. ¿Que pensara de mí? ella está pensado que soy de lo peor he, y aparte he dejado en ridículo al ejercito al venir con mi uniforme, ¿dónde va a quedar mi honor? va a pensar que todos los militares somos iguales...

-por aquí por favor, espere unos momentos, buscare al Doctor -asentí, fruncí las cejas, tengo que mantenerme seria, tranquila, como si fuera cualquier otra cosa, algo como, un dolor de estómago, o que me duele la garganta... que los demás no se den cuenta... mire a un lado, luego a otro, sentía las miradas de la gente atravesándome, miradas invisibles, miradas que quizás no existían, sin embargo sentía como si todas las personas supieran a que venía…

Lentamente los segundos transcurrieron, ¿¡porque no aparecía el puñetero doctor!? Las manos me sudaban y mi estrés aumentaba, ¿y la estúpida enfermera? seguro que se la está... y yo, yo sintiéndome culpable porque una mugre enfermera me mirara cuando seguro es una ninfómana con traje de decencia, hipócritas, seguro ahora están follando, y yo aquí esperando como imbécil, pero quien creen que soy, ¿cualquier mono? me levante, ahorita mismo me largo...

-Kuga-san, buenas tardes, por aquí por favor -el doctor apareció justo cuando iba a irme, en su rostro había amabilidad, bueno, quizás no se estaba... no con la enfermera, quizás si estaba ocupado, bueno...

El me guio por un pasillo, y al final, entramos a un consultorio. Exhale para tranquilizarme un poco, era el momento de la verdad he, vaya, no creí que llegaría aquí. Nos sentamos en los respectivos lugares, la tensión estaba en todo mi cuerpo, al sentarme mantuve la espalda rígida, me tome las manos mientras que no despegaba la vista del sobre que tenía en las manos.

-vamos a ver... -tomo un lapicero y empezó a romper el sobre -la última vez hubo una confusión, pero, estoy seguro que todo estará claro ahora -saco el papel, lo desdoblo y empezó a leerlo, pasaron unos largos segundos, en los que podía ver sus ojos surcando las líneas escritas en el papel, después se aclaró la garganta -bueno, lamento darle esta noticia Kuga-san -¿que qué? él me extendió el mentado papel -como puede ver -me señalo una parte especifica del papel, yo solo veía letras y números que no tenían congruencia para mí, mis ojos buscaban algo que me aclarara las cosas, pero él continuo con los papeles hasta que llego a una hoja donde decía claramente: "Reactivo".

El hombre comenzó a hablar, explicándome con lujo de detalle lo que querían decir los números y las palabras, pero yo ya no escuchaba, solo veía el resultado en ese papel. Estoy... estoy mal, mi vida se acaba aquí... sentí como poco a poco dejaba de ver el papel y mi vista se tornaba cada vez más obscura, al tiempo que oía un pitido, mis manos se pusieron frías, y el corazón me latía agitado. Me recargue en el respaldo, tengo que componerme, tengo que estar bien, no puedo, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte. Parpadee varias veces, intentado recuperar la vista, sacudí la cabeza, queriendo ya no escuchar el pitido. Respire pesadamente, esto no podía estar pasándome.

-Kuga-san, ¿se encuentra usted bien? -al fin pude escuchar al doctor cerca de mí.

-no puedo ver... todo está... obscuro...

-entiendo, no se mueva, le traeré algo.

Escuche como salió del consultorio. Cerré y abrí mis manos, es como si no las sintiera, como si este no fuera mi cuerpo, como si esto en verdad no estuviera pasando, casi como si lo estuviera viendo desde fuera, definitivamente no era yo, no era mi cuerpo el que estaba ahí. El doctor regreso, me hizo tomar una bebida o algo así, y me tomo la presión, alego no sé qué tantas cosas, que solo asentí sin siquiera ponerles atención, al final, tome el sobre, y fui a la puerta del consultorio.

-Recuerde, debe regresar el próximo mes para los resultados de la siguiente prueba, con ella estaremos...

Asentí, asentí a todo lo que dijo, solo quería salir, ya no importaba nada de lo demás, los resultados eran muy claros, desgraciadamente, evidentemente muy claros. Sentí que en algún momento me caería, que no podría continuar, como si mi cuerpo fuera muy pesado, pero no podía darme el lujo de desmayarme, o lo que sea que fuera a pasarme, si eso pasara todo se convertiría en un caos total.

Me senté en la banca de un parque, me lleve las manos a la frente, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir? bajo ninguna condición es permisible, me va a odiar, me va a dejar, y no solo la perderé a ella, lo voy a perder todo, justo cuando al fin alcanzaba el grado de Teniente, no me duro ni medio año, ¿cuándo me echaran? es solo cuestión de tiempo, pronto a alguien de mis superiores le llegaran los informes, los resultados y entonces... me quedare en la calle, sé que eso sucederá, a pesar de todo, eso pasara… ¿Qué me puede quedar? ¿Rogarle a Shizuru? no, nunca y menos con esto, tengo mi orgullo. Tal vez Mai... por algún tiempo...

Mire mi reloj... las 3:52 de la tarde. Me reñirán por no haber regresado... pero, ¿a qué regreso? es mejor ser realista, ya no me queda nada... quizás si finjo por un tiempo, en lo que se dan cuenta, quizás pueda ahorrar con eso algo de dinero y... y así pagar los medicamentos. En cuanto a la casa, solo regresare para hablar con Shizuru, aunque me odie, tengo que decírselo, tiene que saberlo...

Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, si no me hubiera dejado llevar, si no le hubiera hecho caso; apreté los ojos, todo es su culpa, debería matarla. Me talle la cara con insistencia, con ansiedad, me siento frustrada, no que se hacer, estoy nerviosa, es todo un coctel de cosas... comencé a buscar en mi chaqueta la cajetilla de los cigarros, todo en un acto automático, cuando me lleve el cigarro a la boca, lo mire ¿debería fumarlo? ¿Me hará daño? partí el cigarro por la mitad y lo bote a un lado, es como si hubiera muerto.

Mi celular sonó, me masajee la frente, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Y si huyo? ¿y si no regreso? después de todo, es lo mismo que pasara, si solo le mando un mensaje a Shizuru y... y me ahorro todo lo que me vaya a decir... después de todo, sé que me va a dejar, para que hacerme más daño al ver cómo va a reaccionar... porque sé que es lo que hará, haría lo mismo que yo, quizás reaccionaria peor de lo que creo... no, no puedo hacer eso, debo afrontar las consecuencias, e informarle, tengo que decirle, aunque me llame de todo. El celular volvió a sonar, lo saque de la funda y mire la pantalla. Bien, eso hare, iré, se lo diré, y ya está, no puede ser tan malo, obvio me echara de su casa, y me dirá unas cuantas frescas, tomare algunas de mis cosas y ya, me largo, no es tan difícil. El celular volvió a sonar de nuevo, esta vez decidí contestarlo.

-Teniente Kuga, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido?

-discúlpeme Capitán...

-te quiero en mi oficina Kuga, nuestra platica no ha terminado.

-si mi Capitán...

* * *

Me sujetaba las manos con nerviosismo, con impaciencia, con desesperación, quería irme, quería que ya terminara la jornada laboral, para largarme a mi casa y, y que pasara lo que fuera a pasar. Movía insistente mi pierna izquierda, mientras miraba mis dedos.

-vamos, dime por lo menos tres razones, anda, bueno, no vayamos a donde la otra vez, solo acompáñame a tomar algo -Sugiura seguía insistiendo en sus estupideces, pero primero muerta que volver a aceptar. Solo quería que se callara de una vez por todas y que me dejara ir -vamos Kuga, di algo, di sí.

-¿que no tienes a nadie más, que me estas suplicando?

-exacto -vaya, tiene menos orgullo que yo... y lo dijo tan campante...

-lastima por ti -aun así me rehúso.

-no puedo ir con nadie de aquí, eres la única persona que puedo considerar honesta y sé que primero me dirías las cosas, como ahora, en vez de decírselo a alguien más... aparte que ya hemos salido -oh, intenta ganarse mi confianza -además de que te vas a divertir Kuga -me tomo del hombro, en cuanto hizo contacto me aleje instantáneamente -está bien, nada de contacto -cheque el reloj, sin quererlo habían pasado más de diez minutos después de la hora de salida; me levante del asiento, y me di media vuelta.

-con su permiso Capitán.

-ahhh, está bien, por hoy escaparas.

No espere a salir junto con ella, me dirigí directamente a mi gaveta, tome mi abrigo y salí muy rápido del cuartel, pero al llegar al estacionamiento y ver mi moto, aminore el paso. Oh rayos, oh rayos... ya es hora. Me situé al lado, con una mano limpie el agua que se había juntado en el asiento, pero no me subí, ni siquiera me puse el casco, solo miraba el asiento insistentemente; quite el pie de apoyo y tomándola del manubrio me dirigí a la salida. Camine tal vez una calle, y me detuve frente a una lámpara, la brisa caía lentamente, mojándome de a poco la chaqueta, las calles se veían más obscuras, más frías, más solas, ¿cuántas veces pase por estas calles sin siquiera mirarlas? es gracioso que ahora me detenga a mirar... saque un cigarrillo, aun con la indecisión de prenderlo o no... Al final lo hice, suavemente el humo atravesó mi garganta, y me quede mirando un foco a lo lejos, se podía ver a través de la luz como pasaba la brisa; cuando me di cuenta, el cigarro se había apagado en mis dedos, por la lluvia, pero no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Volví a tomar mi camino, me quedaba aún mucho por llegar a la casa, pero no tenía intención de subirme a la moto, sería una larga caminata. Durante el viaje recordé cosas, lugares, momentos, detalles, palabras, ¿servirían de algo ahora? ¿podrá perdonarme? de nada sirve decir que me siento asquerosamente culpable, me siento mal, falle, así que nada de lo que diga tendrá sentido pero, pero ruego que pueda perdóname.

Cuando por fin me pare frente a la casa, después de tanto rato caminando, de haber razonado, de tranquilizarme, de todo, no quería entrar. Las luces del primer piso estaban apagadas, solo había luz en el segundo piso, en nuestro cuarto, pero era tenue, seguramente sería la lámpara... con la mano temblorosa, abrí el portón, con suma lentitud y sigilo deje la moto a un lado. Aun en silencio me situé en el pórtico y prendí otro cigarrillo; seguí mirando la brisa caer sin hacer más, pronto sentí el frio de la brisa a través de la ropa mojada... abrí la chaqueta y saque el sobre, haciendo eco en mi mente los resultados; tenía tantas ganas de correr... bote el cigarrillo ya consumido y entre silenciosamente a la casa, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho mientras dejaba los zapatos a un lado, sentía como a medida que subía los escalones mi corazón se agitaba más... ¿cómo se lo digo? me detuve frente a la puerta, podía ver como la luz se filtraba a través de ella, tan poco espacio faltaba y yo temblando...

-¿piensas entrar o te quedaras ahí toda la noche? -sentí como la adrenalina se disparó por todo mi cuerpo, no me pude mover por eternos segundos, hasta que, en contra de mi cuerpo abrí la puerta; no la vi a ella, solo mire el piso, escondí mis ojos de su mirada -dímelo, sea lo que sea, ya dímelo... -sentí que me desbarataba por dentro; me abrí la chaqueta y jugué con cierre unos segundos, unos largos segundos. Trague saliva, quería hablar, pero mi voz no quería salir, me aclare la garganta.

-perdóname... -no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.

-¿que... que hiciste? -el tono de angustia no escapo de mi atención.

-perdóname... -no sabía cómo decírselo, como empezar -perdóname... hace unos meses... -lo mejor sería contar como fue... -cuando nos habíamos peleado...

Ese día, recuerdo que salí muy temprano de la casa, estaba tan enojada, que no sentía ganas de volver hasta dentro de una semana, quería alejarme y tranquilizarme, porque sé que cometería una estupidez, diría o haría algo que me separaría de ella, y así fue. Pase todo el día en el cuartel, hasta pasada la hora de salida, rumiando los sucesos de la pelea, enojándome con solo recordar, reavivando la ira. Entonces...

-la Capitán Sugiura me llevo a... a un bar... -había insistido mucho, y después de razonarlo casi nada acepte, nos fuimos en su auto, el lugar daba pinta de no ser nada decente, a lo largo de la noche probé varios tipos de bebidas, unas más fuertes que otras, pero sospecho que dentro de todo eso, había algo sospechoso que me hizo sentir muy relajada, como si hubiera bebido litros de alcohol, recuerdo como apenas era consciente de mi propio cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba entumida y apareció esa pelirroja, en un momento estaba en el bar flirteando con ella y en otro, estaba en la habitación de un motel sintiendo como sus manos me envolvían como una araña por todo mi cuerpo, no era capaz de negarme… mi memoria estaba borrosa, después solo sentía el cuerpo entumido y el frio golpeándome la piel -no sé muy bien cómo, pero... termine con una chica... -bien pudo ser un hombre, o las dos cosas, no recuerdo exactamente, prefiero omitir esa parte, todo estaba confuso, distorsionado; después de aquello me levante con dolor en la cabeza, el cuerpo me dolía, desorientada busque mi ropa y salí del tugurio. Regrese a la casa cuando apenas amanecía; nada más llegar me metí al cuarto de baño, bote la ropa en el cesto y me lave a conciencia, quería quitarme del cuerpo lo que sea que se me hubiera pegado pero el daño ya estaba hecho... -ella trato de buscarme, pero no le hice caso hasta que me mandó un mensaje... -me negaba a verla, a saber qué fue lo que hice y sentirme culpable, si no recordaba era mejor, era como si nada de esa noche hubiera pasado, elimine su contacto del teléfono, pero después llego su mensaje -decía que estaba infectada de vih -entonces me entro urgencia por encontrarla, por querer romperle la cara, quería matarla, ¿y hasta ahorita me lo decía? maldita irresponsable... -así que me hice unas pruebas... -deje el sobre en la orilla de la cama.

-quieres decir... que estas...

-si... -mi voz sonó más gutural de lo que quise, quería mostrarme más relajada. Shizuru no se había movido ni un milímetro durante mi corta explicación, pero siento que es ahora cuando se desata la tormenta -la prueba más rápida tarda unas semanas, y la definitiva, aún queda más de un mes pero...

-cómo pudiste... -la voz quebrada me avisaba del llanto.

-yo no quería... -quería acercarme a ella, pero temía que si la tocara, agravara las cosas -créeme que no quería, estoy segura que algo le pusieron a lo que bebí, talvez pcp, no sé, jamás lo hubiera hecho Shizuru, jamás...

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? -apreté mis manos, sentí que no importaba lo que dijera, nada tendría sentido, sería como luchar contra la corriente.

-porque no significo nada para mí... -dije suave y despacio.

-si fuera al revés... ¿qué harías? -sabía que me diría eso, lo sabía; si fuera así, herviría de rabia, de coraje, me sentiría una burla, humillada, con mi orgullo dañado... mire a un lado, sintiéndome culpable.

-te entiendo... -sin pensarlo di un paso en su dirección, pero me arrepentí al segundo siguiente, debe odiarme, debe odiarme mucho... trague saliva pesadamente, y tome aire -Shizuru... -mire en su dirección, ella estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y no me miraba a mí, miraba a algún otro lugar.

-ahora entiendo tu actitud, tan de mal humor... y entiendo... porque no me mirabas a los ojos en aquella ocasión, y yo... -su rostro... ella estaba tan dolida -creí que era por la pelea... pero debiste haberla olvidado ¿verdad? por eso nos arreglamos tan rápido, debí sospecharlo... -se llevó una mano al rostro -y yo creí que, que era porque habías madurado... –eso me dolió aun mas, la he defraudado en más de una cosa.

-Shizuru, no es eso, solo quería... -quería defenderme, aunque fuera solo un poco...

-que es lo que harás ahora... vas a morir... -otro golpe -lentamente y corre el riesgo de que yo también...

-ya lo sé, por eso debes hacerte una prueba...

-vas a morir... ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? lo has arruinado todo -hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, ya lo sé, voy... yo voy... en verdad, ¿en verdad? aun no lo creo... la mire a los ojos, la dejare de ver, nunca más volveré a ver sus ojos, a oler su cuerpo, a sentirla en mis brazos, nunca más... de pronto sentí el avasallante deseo de aferrarme a ella. No quiero morir... tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que serlo. Apreté mis manos, hechas puños, apreté la mandíbula y no deje que los sollozos cruzaran mi garganta, y parpadee sin cansancio para no derramar lágrimas, pero al final, las humillantes lagrimas corrían sin cesar. Me di la vuelta, no quería que me viera, apoye una mano en la pared y trate de respirar lentamente, pero cada ápice de oxigeno me dañaba como si de veneno se tratara, poco a poco mi figura recta se encorvaba más, por más que trataba de componerme, simplemente no podía, sentía un dolor tan intenso en el pecho -nos has arruinado Natsuki... -ajena de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba, Shizuru seguía en sí misma -te odio... -las palabras que tanto deseaba no escuchar… ya no pude contenerme, respire agitadamente, y fui directamente al armario, iba a tomar unas camisas de mi uniforme -márchate... no vuelvas -la voz fuerte y grave de Shizuru, me hizo apresurarme, tome lo que encontré y lo metí a una maleta. Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir, me voltee a verla, camine unos pasos, ella volteo a verme, con el dolor en sus ojos. Me aclare la garganta lo más que pude.

-te amo... -mi voz no sonó tan quebrada -no esperaba... realmente sabía que todo esto terminaría así... pero en el fondo quería quedarme, porque sé que moriré más rápido si no te vuelvo a ver... -iba a acercarme, pero mi pie se quedó a medio camino -espero con todo mi ser, que no te haya infectado -me di la vuelta y tome la maleta, entre más hablara más me costaría irme -lo siento tanto Shizuru... cuídate mucho...

Los primeros pasos fueron los más difíciles de dar, y me sentía tentada a volver, a suplicar, a arrastrarme por el suelo si era necesario, pero sé que nada de eso resultaría, Shizuru tomo una decisión, y debo aceptarla aunque me muera. Baje las escaleras más rápido y casi a tropezones me puse los zapatos. Saque las llaves de la moto y las vi, las llaves de la casa; las saque rápidamente y las deje en el mueble de los zapatos. Me limpie los rastros del llanto, y me puse el casco, respire con fuerza mientras sacaba la moto y cerraba el portón. Prendí la moto ya en la calle, aun no me iba, aun no quería irme; mire la ventana aun con la tenue luz y en un arranque de coraje apreté el manubrio y arranque a toda velocidad.

* * *

Tenía que irse, tenía que irse cuanto antes porque si no me arrojaría a sus brazos y la perdonaría de inmediato. Verla llorar me abría una herida en el pecho, cuando dijo lo último mi voluntad flaqueo, de no ser porque arranco antes la moto, la habría alcanzado a detener, sé que está sufriendo, sé que está mal... quisiera estar con ella a su lado para apoyarla, para ayudarla pero, no era como si fuera cualquier cosa, era vih... si ella está enferma, yo también quiero estarlo porque no poder vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista...

* * *

Como dato por el tema, la transmisión del Virus de Inmunodeficiencia Humana (VIH) puede ocurrir cuando los fluidos que contienen el virus de una persona infectada entran en el cuerpo de una persona no infectada. Estos fluidos incluyen: Sangre, semen, fluido pre-seminal, fluido vaginal, leche materna. Un dato importante es que se necesitan 3 meses para que el virus sea detectable en el organismo. Las estadísticas muestran que hay un porcentaje más bajo de infección en mujeres, sin embargo, siempre hay que tener cuidado.

Personalmente, creo que este es un tema bastante interesante. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando pude divisar la flamante casa de Mai, comencé a bajar la velocidad, quizás ella se enojaría mucho, no, definitivamente se enojaría mucho y me diría de todo, pero, lo peor ya me paso, unos cuantos regaños no me harán más daño, además de que necesito estar con alguien, porque si no siento... como si pudiera morir más rápido...

Estacione la moto a un lado de la puerta y toque, toque una, dos veces, y nada... me exaspere y toque más fuerte la puerta, casi a golpes, hasta que una rabiosa Mai abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio, varias emociones surcaron su rostro, primero ira, luego desconcierto, después indignación, y por último, otra vez enojo.

-¿me puedes decir porque rayos quieres tumbar mi puerta a las dos de la mañana? -¿era tan tarde? con razón vestía con el camisón...

-lo siento... no había notado que era tan tarde... -trate de disculparme, tontamente.

-¿y bien? ¿Porque estás aquí? -evite la mirada.

-Shizuru me ha echado... -hubiera querido que con esa sola respuesta se acabara todo, pero...

-¿y un hotel?

-esta vez es para siempre... -decirlo se me hacía doloroso, no quería, realmente no quería que esto estuviera pasando. La cara de Mai se llenó de curiosidad, sucia y asquerosa curiosidad que no me dejaría en paz.

-está bien, pasa.

Diez minutos después estábamos en su cocina, ella preparaba té, y yo estaba sentada junto a la alacena, cuando termino todo y estuvo frente a mí, tan solo me miraba mientras sostenía su té entre sus manos, por otro lado, yo solo lo miraba, sin beber, sin nada.

-parece ser que Mikoto no se despertó he... -a pesar de que Mai tiene escrito en la cara un "cuéntamelo todo" me da mi espacio y no pregunta directamente, pero sospecho que pronto lo hará -últimamente siento que sus sentidos se han agudizado más... -suspire -hace bastante frio he -ultima táctica usada, hablar del clima.

-Natsuki... -oh, se ha cansado de esperar -¿quieres hablar de lo que ha sucedido? -sospecho que fue un: "si no quieres hablar, me iré a la cama"... volví a soltar aire pesadamente.

-tengo vih... -se hizo silencio, aun mas del que había, tanto que me perforaba los oídos un pitido. El rosto de Mai se congelo, alzo las cejas y abrió grandes los ojos...

-¿qué? -dijo, después de como dos minutos sin decir nada -¿qué estás diciendo?

-no sabía que eras sorda.

Por un momento sonrió, pero después de mirarla fijamente aun seria, dejo la sonrisa -¿cómo paso? ¿Shizuru te engaño? ¿O acaso fuiste tú? -sus ojos casi se salían de su cara, daba miedo. Tome aire -¡definitivamente fuiste tú!

-una noche en un bar... al Capitán me llevo... sospecho que pusieron algo en mi bebida... porque aparecí en un motel y... pues... -exhale todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones -la chica dijo que estaba infectada así que... me hice unas pruebas... y ya, estoy jodida -le dije, queriéndole restar importancia. Cuando volví a ver el rostro de Mai, era todo un poema, la boca abierta, los ojos casi saltando y los cabellos alborotados de su cabeza, parecía una bru...

-¿y ya? ¿Así como así? ¿Es que estas mal de la cabeza? ¿No eres consciente? -ella se agito demasiado y... eso me molesto.

-¡claro que soy consciente idiota! ¡Me voy a morir! -me lleve las manos a la cabeza -he pasado las últimas semanas en incertidumbre, pensando si estoy o no lo estoy, arrepintiéndome de haberle hecho caso a Sugiura, ocultando mi desesperación, haciéndome consciente de lo que pasaría, de todo lo que voy a perder con esta enfermedad, todo esto mientras esperaba los puñeteros resultados, ¿y tú crees que no soy consciente? ¡Por favor!

-lo lamento, en verdad, es que lo dijiste tan tranquila que yo pensé... -suspiro -¿cómo lo tomo Shizuru?

-¿cómo querías que lo tomara? obviamente me odia, y me dijo que me fuera... no querrá verme nunca más ¿qué tal si por mi culpa ella también? soy de lo peor... -me empezaron a arder los ojos, y sentí las orejas calientes, no quería volver a llorar, me lleve una mano a los ojos -voy a morir sin volver a verla... será peor que un infierno Mai...

-deberías confiar en lo que siente por ti... ahora tal vez solo está dolida... -trataba de consolarme, pero yo sé...

-no... Me odia, ella me lo dijo... -me siento fatal...

-fue solo la emoción Natsuki, el calor de la discusión, ella no te odia...

-no vale la pena Mai, yo sé que no es así...

Nos quedamos en silencio largos minutos, ella termino su té, yo en cambio no lo toque. Quisiera que esto no fuera real, no fuera de verdad, que fuera un sueño, que fuera quizás, solo una lección y decir: "está bien, ya aprendí, no lo haré" y que todo se acabara. Mai se levantó, retiro las tasas y después me jalo.

-vamos, hay que dormir, es muy tarde -con pasos lentos y pesados, tome la maleta y me dirigí al cuarto de invitados. Ella arreglo unas cosas y después, todo estuvo preparado para que pudiera acostarme -que descanses.

-igualmente...

Cuando cerró la puerta, avente la chamarra mojada a un lado, me quite la camisa del uniforme, que curiosamente no estaba mojada, de mis rodillas para abajo todo estaba mojado, zapatos, calcetines, el pantalón. Afortunadamente en mi maleta alcance a echar una playera, y eso me puse, junto con unos calcetines que no tenían a su par.

Cuando por fin me acosté y me tape espere al sueño, mientras el silencio y la oscuridad me acompañaban, no quería pensar en que sucedería después, no quería pensar en ir al cuartel, no quería pensar en lo que me dirían, no quería pensar en el dinero, y ya no quería sentir el dolor de la perdida de Shizuru... trate de poner mi mente en blanco, pero el sueño tardaba en llegar, y cuando al fin sentía el adormecimiento, cuando empezaba a dejarme llevar, de pronto sentí que moriría y desperté, con el corazón latiéndome aprisa y la respiración agitada. Voy a morir...

* * *

-Teniente, la Capitán requiere su presencia en su oficina -otra vez no, hoy no... Me lleve una mano al puente de la nariz, no deseaba hablar con nadie, realmente con nadie, me sentía horrible, por dentro y por fuera, me dolía el cuerpo, y no dormí en toda la noche, así que tenía unas ojeras enormes... cada vez que trataba de dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me entraba un miedo enorme, sentí el verdadero horror, era algo estúpido, pero creí que moriría en cualquier momento, sentí que mi presencia desaparecería, era algo brutal.

Me levante pesadamente de mi silla, como si estuviera cargando el peso del mundo y aun así, me erguí, con la espalda completamente recta me dirigí a la oficina, con cada paso me suplicaba paciencia, control, equilibrio, para no arrojarme contra el cuello de Sugiura y estrangularla. Mis pasos, largos, pesados y fuertes… la suela de mis botas contra el piso, pronto se detuvieron frente a la oficina, respire hondo y gire la perilla.

-Natsuki-san –dijo la capitán con una cara sonriente, mientras que la ventana detrás de ella la iluminaba el sol matutino, con esa sonrisa irradiaba felicidad, como si no tuviera ningún problema, la culpable de mi actual situación estaba fresca como una lechuga, por su rostro no se marcaba ningún signo de preocupación. Parpadee pesadamente, solté la puerta y se cerró con el propio peso – ¿pero qué te paso? Te vez horrible –un tic comenzó a aparecer en mi parpado, no dije nada -¿Qué haces hasta allá? Acércate, acércate –apreté los puños, di un par de pasos – ¿no dices nada? –Se levantó de su asiento -¿estás de malas? –Comenzó a rodear su escritorio -¿Mucho estrés? –Se paró frente a mí –yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas –no sé exactamente como sucedió, no sé exactamente cuál fue el detonante que permitió a mi brazo moverse hasta incrustar mi rígido puño contra sus dientes, pero el hecho es que ahora mi puño se sentía entumecido y su boca sangraba.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y se sostuvo la sangre que emanaba; sus ojos fueron a dar contra los míos, enfurecidos. Así es como la quería ver, exactamente como me sentía en estos momentos por dentro, como su pudiera fundirme en un rojo incesante que no termina de arder.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Aun muda, aun sin mover un musculo conscientemente la miraba, comencé a abrir y cerrar la mano para quitarme el entumecimiento –te puedo encerrar bastante tiempo por esto, dame una buena excusa para no hacerlo -me le quede mirando muda, ¿encerrarme? No estaría mal.

-bien… hazlo –apreté mi puño y ahora conscientemente le atine otro golpe –quizás allá dentro las cosas sean más fáciles para mi…

Su cuerpo se encorvo por el golpe, ella volvía a sostenerse la boca mientras de entre los dedos se escapaba la sangre. Di media vuelta y comencé a salir de la oficina. Una vez fuera, yo no pensaba en nada, solo oía el rechinar de la suela de mis botas contra el suelo pulido. La capitán no volvió a llamarme el resto del día, y nadie me notifico algo más que sugiriera que estaba en problemas.

Cuando fue la hora de salida y me encamine a mi moto, encontré a Mikoto esperando al lado de ella. No hubo palabras, nos miramos a los ojos y fue más que suficiente. Me monte y segundos después ella tras de mí. El recorrido fue silencioso, sin embargo no fue incómodo. Sé que Mikoto lo sabe, lo sabe todo y no me importa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, fue la primera en bajar y quitarse el casco, creí que iría dentro de la casa en seguida, pero en cambio se quedó a mi lado. Había algo que quería decir y quizás yo no quería escuchar. Evite sus ojos mirando fijamente mi casco, mirando el visor cromado, hasta que por fin exhale cansinamente -¿Qué?

-si me lo hubieras dicho…

-¿me hubieras ayudado? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? –le dije molesta.

-no… te habría entendido.

-¿entender? No puedes entenderme… -como podía siquiera sentir en el lugar que estoy, entender mi piel en estos momentos, como…

-no es difícil de entender… ¿Qué es lo diferente? Todos moriremos tarde o temprano… -sus palabras se sintieron como hielo -tú al igual que todos los que vivimos, estamos muriendo poco a poco, solo es el miedo a la…

-Mikoto –interrumpí sus palabras, porque de alguna forma -no dudo de tu buen corazón… -me dolían -pero puedes llegar a ser más insensible de lo que parecieras con esa forma de pensar tan simple…

Guarde las llaves en mi bolcillo y me encamine a la puerta. Salude a Mai que se asomó desde la cocina y me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes. Cerré la puerta y deje caer mi trasero con pesadez en la cama, me quite las botas, me quite el pantalón y luego me quede con los ojos fijos en algún lugar, mi mente estaba en pausa, sin pensar en algo, simplemente estática. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y el cansancio en cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero ahí estaba. Largos minutos sucedieron hasta que el frio comenzó a penetrar en mis huesos. Abrí la cama y me metí en ella, deseaba descansar, deseaba dormir, pero siempre que iba cayendo en las profundidades de mi inconsciente, sentía morir en ese mismo instante, más de tres veces salte de la cama con el corazón acelerado.

Harta me levante y fui al cuarto de baño, me bañe con el agua fría y me seque con perezosas ganas. Al final, cuando me lavaba los dientes, me detuve frente al espejo. Me mire, mire las líneas del iris verde, mire la pupila negra, mire cada poro de mi piel, mire cada vello de mis cejas, cada minúsculo vello de mi rostro, los labios, las casi imperceptibles líneas de mis labios, mis pestañas, mi nariz que se movía con cada respiración… ¿tienes sueño? –No… -¿te imaginas como vivirás? –No… -¿te puedes creer esto? –No… -¿te crees que te morirás? –no… aun no…

-no sé porque estoy aquí… -hablaba conmigo misma, mirándome tan de cerca en el espejo, quizás quiero recordar, fijar este momento en mi mente, mirarme cuando aún me veo saludable, cuando aún el peso de la enfermedad no ha hecho estragos… porque un día todo esto se arruinara.

-Natsuki… -la voz de Mai traspaso la puerta, me puse mi camisa y me dirigí hacia ella – ¿acaso quieres morirte antes? Imagina si te da pulmonía con este frio…

-bueno eso… me evitaría perder más tiempo… -se le desencajo el rostro –tómalo como un chiste Mai… un chiste –exhalo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora? Deberías descansar –sonreí.

-si pudiera estaría roncando… -alzo las cejas –pero no puedo… cada que comienzo a dormirme… -hice una extraña mueca, una sonrisa torcida -siento que moriré… como si algo viniera por mi… algo que no veo pero que solo siento -y el pavor me hiela la sangre, me consume el corazón…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo mirando al suelo igual que ella. Era verdad, sentía como si algo me fuera a arrebatar la vida, como si me abandonaran al vacío, mi corazón se detenía, la sangre se esparcía por mi cuerpo fría, mi respiración se detenía y regresaba del sueño como quien regresa de lo profundo del mar más oscuro y temible.

-ven… te acompañare un rato –tomo mi mano y me jalo a mi habitación. Ella se sentó en un lado de la cama y me ínsito a tomar el otro. Se recostó, mientras me decía con la mirada que la siguiera y lo hice. La mire a los ojos, confusa y nerviosa, con algo bulléndome por dentro. Mi cabeza dolía por el cansancio.

-cierra los ojos, no me iré… estaré aquí –trague saliva, sintiéndome completamente débil, sin embargo cerré los ojos, unos segundos después tomo mi mano.

-tampoco soy una niña.

-tu cierra la boca.

No lo quería admitir, pero el calor de su mano me ayudaba, además, oír su respiración en lugar del pitido en mis oídos me daba cierta calma. Poco a poco mi consiente fue abandonándome y esta vez no sentí la devoradora sensación de morir.

* * *

Apenas había amanecido, pero mis ojos ya estaban abiertos, me encontraba consiente desde hacía ya un largo rato, el cielo gris hacia que la luz que entraba por la ventana luciera de alguna manera blanca. Fije mis ojos en el cielo, lleno de abultadas nubes blancas, quizás fuera una representación de cómo me sentía en este momento, nublada, sin poder pensar con claridad…

La temperatura era baja y se escuchaba el murmullo del viento al amanecer, apreté las cobijas contra mi cuerpo, necesitaba calor, me sentía desolada y adolorida, pero quien solía darme el calor que necesito… no está… ¿en qué momento todo esto se arruino? La raíz, el origen de todo esto… ¿es mi culpa? ¿Es culpa de ella? ¿Debo pensar que es un castigo, una señal? ¿Parte del destino? ¿O simplemente algo que ha sucedido porque la vida es caprichosa? ¿Por qué?

Cerré mis ojos, estaba cansada, muy cansada. La noche en que se fue, sabía que no quería que se fuera, quizás quería discutirlo más, quizás quería que ella me suplicara un perdón, que me tomara en sus brazos y me hiciera comprender cuanto lo lamentaba y la iba a necesitar; pero no lo hizo y yo no pude tener la iniciativa de detenerla, más bien, me negué a hacerlo, dije dicho tantas cosas hirientes…

Volví a abrir los ojos, el día de hoy completan cuatro días desde su partida. Sé que si dejo pasar más tiempo puede no haber vuelta atrás… sé que sería demasiado tarde, la habré abandonado en el día más difícil, pero también están siendo los días más difíciles para mí. Difícil porque la amo, porque me duele, me duele la mentira, pero más que nada, me duele el hecho de que me apartara, de que me dejara hasta lo último, de que no me compartiera desde el inicio su preocupación y sus pensamientos, me duele imaginar cosas, imaginar cómo su cuerpo fue mancillado, aun me duelen las imágenes creadas por mi mente. Pero…

De pronto por la ventana note como empezó a nevar. La nieve me trae tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pero sobre todo, hice tantas cosas para llegar aquí, dije muchas cosas, perdí, abandone, renuncie, solo para tener a alguien con quien compartir el calor de un sentimiento, para tener lo que tanto deseaba, lo que tanto necesitaba, precisamente llegue aquí para estar con ella y ahora, ahora que no está ya no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí. ¿Recupero mi motivo para estar aquí, o simplemente me voy? Mire el reloj a mi derecha, marcaba las 6:29, es posible que sea tarde, o tal vez sea el tiempo…

Me levante de la cama, el frio me golpeo el pecho, olvide prender la calefacción… como fuese me vestí e inmediatamente de aquello tome el teléfono. Desde que se fue Natsuki había llamado cada día, solo cruzaba unas cuantas palabras. Las puntas de mis dedos acariciaron los botones por unos segundos, luego me decidí a marcar el número.

-sí, ¿diga? –la voz de Tokiha se oía mejor que la primera vez que marce, mucho mejor.

-soy yo Mai-han -¿Cómo se escucharía mi voz? ¿Demostraría lo que estoy sintiendo?

-oh!

-¿esta… está ahí? –no mencione su nombre, debía mantener la calma.

-sí, hace rato que despertó.

-bien… Nos vemos -corte la comunicación y enseguida deje el teléfono a un lado.

Estaba ahí, en su casa, puede que tenga gente a su alrededor, pero nadie podrá darle lo que yo, lo sé porque es igual para mi… no ha estado en la casa y siento un agujero en el cuerpo. Ya es tiempo, ya me he torturado suficiente y también la he hecho sufrir, ya no tiene caso más dolor… la perdono porque la amo, la perdono porque mi amor es tan grande que no importan sus errores, pues mi vida carecería de sentido si no está.

Tome sus llaves de la estantería y las mire con detenimiento, tan solo verlas hacia que por mi pecho bullera la adrenalina. No quiero más mañanas tristes como la de hoy, no quiero sentir mi cuerpo frio, no quiero estar en esta situación donde no se si ella está conmigo, aunque este lejos o cerca. Porque cuando esta, es como si una parte suya se quedara conmigo. Curiosamente no resulta una relación de dependencia, sino de apoyo y compañerismo mutuo. Quiero mirar sus ojos, quiero oír sus palabras, quiero sentir su presencia en mi cuerpo, quiero respirar su aroma, aun si fuera la muerte misma envenenándome a cada segundo.

-¡Fujino! –Sentí el susto como un golpe fuerte en mi corazón, cuando los gritos de Haruka llamaron en la puerta -¡Fujino sé que estás ahí! –Respire profundo para disipar la pesadez de mi pecho -¡Bubuzuke! –Fruncí el ceño, otro golpe más y derribara la puerta – ¡voy a tirar la puerta si es necesario, Bubuzuke! –me apresure a abrir antes de un golpe más.

-Te creo Suzushiro… no sé porque, pero te creo –le dije desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡no he sabido nada de ti desde el martes! –Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándome con fijeza -te vez horrible… ¡que sucedió!

-tu igual –en estos tiempos, no tengo el ánimo suficiente para ser cortes.

-bueno, ¿y entonces? –ignoro completamente mi comentario.

-¿traes tu auto? –Asintió levemente –te contare en el camino.

Exactamente cinco minutos después Suzushiro-han gritaba improperios. Incluso parecía más molesta de lo que yo debiera estar, pero yo me encontraba en una situación completamente diferente, cada vez que avanzábamos una calle mi ansiedad crecía más, cada vez faltaba menos, cada vez ignoraba más los comentarios y mi corazón latía deprisa.

-¡pero como pudo! ¡Deberías dejar pasar más días! –el ceño de Suzushiro-han cada vez era más pronunciado, me limite a una débil sonrisa. Apoye mi cabeza en el asiento, sentía el cansancio en el cuerpo, el dolor de los días en mis huesos, pero la necesitaba a ella antes que otra cosa.

-en fin –no me había dado cuenta, pero la perorata de Suzushiro-han se había detenido, ahora su mirada estaba fija y su boca era una línea tensa, aquello me advirtió que venía algo serio –estas completamente segura, cierto –no sonó como pregunta; sus ojos viajaron momentáneamente del frente hacia mí, solo fueron unos segundos en los que su mirada violeta se cruzó con la mía, pero la férrea mirada removió algo en mí. Mis labios se separaron momentáneamente por la sorpresa de modo que los junte nuevamente.

-estoy consciente de las consecuencias, si eso te preocupa –una ligera sonrisa afloro en la línea de mi boca. A continuación ella se mantuvo en silencio, no le quite la mirada del rostro y casi podía leer con precisión lo que rondaba por su mente, primero había despotricado sobre el engaño, pero ahora, ahora comenzaba a pensar en las consecuencias, en los sacrificios, en los cuidados, justo me había pasado lo mismo hace un par de días, pero ahora no tienen mucha importancia, la vida nunca es sencilla, y cuando un ciclo termina, hay otro que comienza, y este es mi momento, cuando todo cambia.

-bien –aún tenía la mirada seria.

-bien –le respondí con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

Las calles se agotaron, la velocidad del auto comenzó a aminorar hasta que pasamos la última casa vecina, entonces el auto se detuvo, el motor fue apagado y mi corazón se encendió en un rápido golpeteo; mis pies se movieron lento hasta llevarme al timbre, hundí el dedo en el botón y esperamos unos momentos hasta que los ojos bajo las cejas naranjas me devolvieron la mirada, al principio la mirada fue dura, pero mi determinación no flaqueo, le devolví la misma mirada hasta que relajo el rostro.

-basta, es suficiente, ya sabes donde esta… -se hizo a un lado –ah… sentí que perdí años de vida… -dijo en un murmullo.

El primer paso quizá fue el más lento, pero en los siguientes mis pies se movieron con desesperación hasta llegar a la puerta; entonces me note agitada, me sentía un tanto aturdida, presionada por el aire de mi alrededor, esta vez no era como todas aquellas veces en las que venía por ella, es diferente, es importante, crucial; la puerta se abrió de pronto y sus ojos verdes estaban frente a los míos, a unos escasos centímetros. Vi la sorpresa reflejada en cada milímetro de su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron y el verde de su iris se oscureció. Nos miramos por algunos segundos, mi corazón latía deprisa, quería decir algo al mismo tiempo que no quería decir palabra alguna. Pude notar la incredulidad surcando sus facciones, di un paso y tome su mano, fue instintivo, no tuve que buscarla ni pensar en ello, pronto la tibieza de su mano se unió a la mía.

-Shizuru… -sus labios temblaban, di un paso mientras que Natsuki retrocedió otro.

-correcto –los segundos pasaban y tan solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, confusión, tristeza, culpa, dolor… ya no importa, mi mano derecha se movió por impulso, por vida propia y fue a dar a su cuello, la jale hasta encontrar sus labios contra los míos, lo había estado deseando, quería esto desde que nos dejamos de ver, quería el consuelo de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, su esencia mezclándose conmigo para hacer que todo los demás careciera de importancia –sabia… -mi voz se hizo más tenue –que tomarías literalmente mis palabras… -sus ojos me miraban incrédulos, adoloridos, pero brillantes –por eso vine por ti.

-yo… -las palabras se amontonaron en su boca y fue difícil descifrar que dijo, suspiro y volvió a hablar más lento –soy muy imbécil… -bajo los ojos a alguna parte de suelo –perdóname, no tengo derecho pero…

-Natsuki… estoy aquí…

* * *

Ella tenía razón. Estaba ahí, frente a mí, soy muy imbécil. ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Qué tantas palabras más quería? si los hechos son evidentes. Volví la mirada a su rostro, instantáneamente sentí el ardor en mis ojos y el nudo en la garganta. Termine con la distancia y le pase los brazos por el cuerpo, aferrándome a ella, llorando silenciosamente, quizás vivo porque sé que ella aún existe.

Sentí como sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras otra de sus manos se deslizaba por la piel de mi espalda, hundí mi rostro en su hombro y trate de acallar los quejidos que nacían de mi pecho, poco a poco me rompí, era tiempo de dejar de pretender que estaba bien, era tiempo de mostrarme débil. Durante los días anteriores, aun con la ayuda de Mai, aun con su compañía no podía evitar poner una barrera, mostrarme fuerte, pretender que a pesar de todo podía con la carga e iba a estar bien, sin embargo, la necesito, llego en el momento exacto, ella siempre es así…

-cada día que pasaba… -respire profundo su aroma suave –deseaba que no te olvidaras de mi… -a pesar de que yo rogaba olvidarte, porque sin ti, en cada noche me sentía en un desierto nocturno, como si en algún momento el viento fuera a borrar mi existencia.

-nunca… -casi mágicamente, la compañía de su cuerpo, su calor, su olor, me daban una sensación de confort, no lo podía entender del todo, pero en mi pecho se alojó una sensación que me hacía sentir satisfecha, repleta de algo, esto era exactamente lo que más necesitaba, mis lágrimas se detuvieron y mi cuerpo se relajó. Poco a poco comencé a despegarme de su cuerpo, mire su rostro, tenía un triste aspecto cansado, las marcas del desvelo por las noches sin dormir, las noches en las que no te cansas de pensar… las mismas noches que pase yo… llegue a creer que ella se iría lejos, tan lejos que me sería imposible encontrarla, y que ya nunca volvería a contemplar el ardor sus ojos.

-ven… -una de sus manos me tomo del antebrazo y me llevo a la cama, se deshizo del abrigo y luego lentamente nos acostamos. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, la agradable calidez entro por cada parte de mi cuerpo; era magnifica la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se podían acomodar y resultar en una sensación tan satisfactoria, tanta que pronto mis parpados comenzaban a pesar. La suave luz que entraba por la ventana me dio en los ojos, pero eso ya no importaba, cada vez era más difícil mantener la conciencia. Era casi irreal como la luz blanca penetraba mis pupilas y me adormecía, poco a poco iba cayendo en un sueño, pero era un sueño agradable, imposible de resistir, hoy podría irme, perder cada gota de mi sangre, y sin embargo estaría entera.

_Mírame, tú tenías razón_

_Mírame, no estoy herido_

_Y sin ti mi corazón..._

_Recibe golpes en silencio._

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí llega este corto fic, muchas gracias por los comentarios, por quienes siguen el fic, por las personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo y que aunque no comentaron, leyeron. Muchas gracias.

La realidad es que iba a subir la continuación mucho, mucho antes, pero he tenido muchas cosas que atender, y no estaba segura con como lo termine, es difícil de explicar, tenía que olvidarme de todo cuando lo escribí, para volver a leerlo y tomarlo con otra perspectiva. Ademas de que, no soy de finales felices...

Fuera de eso, gracias nuevamente y espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión, si no con un fic, entonces con uno de mis escritos.


End file.
